


Goats are very cuddly creatures

by MeanGreenThing



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, I'm sick so I'm writing fluff of my Otp, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also Juniper is pregnant because i just want them to be happy and have a nice little nature family, there isn't enough fics of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeanGreenThing/pseuds/MeanGreenThing
Summary: this is literally just Juniper's internal monologue about how much she loves her husband (yes, i said husband)





	Goats are very cuddly creatures

**Author's Note:**

> I love them,,, so much,,, they're so **clenches fist** cute. i love them.

Juniper loved mornings with Grover. Because no one got to see him like this. Only she got to see his adorably bleary goat eyes, his sleepy smile and the way he always greeted her with "morning, Love" and curled up in her arms.

As far as Juniper was concerned, Grover had several cuddle modes, but she liked these three the most:

The teddy bear, when Grover would hug her like a koala as if she were a teddy bear, and rest his head on her stomach. He'd been doing this one most since she'd told him she was pregnant, which Juniper found extremely endearing.

there was also, 'The flop' when Grover would simply lay on top of her. They would lay there in a little tangle of limbs. He hadn't done that one as much recently. Juniper had asked why and he'd responded, very timidly "I'm scared I might hurt the baby" Juniper had nearly burst into tears when he'd told her that. She wondered how she'd gotten so lucky.

then there was her favorite, 'The little spoon' where Grover would curl up and she would hug him from behind. He only ever did this one when they were alone, he said it was because he was nervous that others would make fun of him for being the little spoon. Juniper didn't care that he liked being the little spoon though, because he'd also expressed that it made him feel safe. And Juniper thought that if anyone deserved to feel safe, it was Grover.

Juniper loved how she got to see him charge up throughout the morning. Grover started bleary-eyed and sleepy. His words would slur from the tiredness and he would stumble as he untangled himself from the blankets. But gradually, he would start to wake up. He'd make pancakes (vegan ones of course) and hot chocolate- even in the summer- and would sing gently and kiss Juniper's cheek as he set the plates out on the table, still singing his heart out. Even though he wasn't the best on the reed pipes, he had a beautiful voice.

He would sit down beside her and kiss her hand before he started eating. And some mornings she would wake up to Hot coco and some oatmeal set out for her with a little note that said:

_council needed my help today_

_I'll see you when i get home, I love you~_

_\- Your Goat boy_

 

And even though she hadn't been awake to see it and feel it. She could could feel the spot where he would kiss her forehead tingling. And she could very clearly picture him singing quietly so he wouldn't wake her as he made the oatmeal. She could very clearly see him giving her one last loving glance before he headed out the door. And it made Juniper's heart melt. She loved him so much. And now he would get to raise a little satyr (or nymph, they didn't know yet) with her. And no matter how many wars happened. Or how many times the council would cause him stress. Or however many times one of them would breakdown. They would still be together. And Juniper would always get to see him charge up in the morning. And her heart would always be filled with love for her Husband.

**Author's Note:**

> well that was a lot of fun to write! Comments and feedback are always appreciated!


End file.
